Fragment Of My Life
by EmilieJanePattinson
Summary: Grace and Sam Create the perfect life together. But how does it turn out when a certain wolf wanders back into it. Will their relationship survive what the future holds? Warning contains lemons, and Language


**Disclaimer : Shiver does not belong to me. All of the characters are NOT mine.**

* * *

The wind whipped again, through the trees, but no force, no power over me. the cold bit at my fingers, but they stayed fingers.

_"Grace," I said, very softly. "Say something."_

_"Sam," she said, and I crushed her to me._

_

* * *

_

5 Days, 14 hours, 12 minutes and 53, 54, 55, 56 seconds. Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. _I am going to through that god damn thing across the room any second now! _I thought bitterly to myself. I have been alone for nearly 6 days and I just can't take it anymore. You know sometime I can still feel the heat of his body. His wide and strong arms wrapping around my waist. His brath on my neck. The bright yellow eyes that shine with such love that it hurt to look.

But that is all gone now. Gone forever. I will never have my fairy tale and I will never have my prince.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

School. Me and Isabel are friends now. I know right _WIERD! _But we just have something in common. The wolves. She lost her brother just like I lost my Sam. Sam. His name is imprinted onto my heart. It's like every beat it takes, every breath of mine sond like his name. _Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam._ He is all I think about. I know it's not ery healthy to absess about something like this, but he was my one true love. My soulmate. When he went, it was like a piece of me went with him. I have only just started to breathe again on my own. It's nice.

As I turned to turn off my annoying alarm I noticed something very strange.

There was an arm. Wrapped around my waist. A warm body pushed up against my back. Scorching hot breath tickling the nape of my neck. A rumble from deep within a chest as a chuckle was let loose. What is that poking my back! Oh My God. There is a pervert in my room.

Help, Help me!

_You dumb ass. Why are you asking me for help dumbo. I'm YOU!_

Shit!

_Too right. Deep shit!_

I snapped out of my daze quickly as I pivoted my body towards the infiltrator. As I turned I was met with yellow. _Sam._ I had to look away as all I could tihkn of was him. _Sam._ I felt a large, rough and warm hand cup my chin and force me to stare into those soul seeking eyes. The first thing I saw was a strong chin. _Sam. _The nose was next. Perfect angle, perfect size. _Sam. _Yellow was the next thing I saw, and I tried my damn hardest to turn away but this impostor wouldn't let me. His firm grip on my chin would budge. The last thing I saw was a mop of messy black hair. _Sam._ I was too close to notice all of these things together so I was unable to form a face for this person.

As if they could really my mind the person leaned back to show me fully what they looked like. I choked in a strangled gasp at the sight before me. Sam. My Sam. Impossible. He couldn't..... He was de.... I couldn't even say it. My eyes skimmed over he perfect facial features until I landed on the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I tried not to move so that the hallucination did not disappear. _I must be loosing sleep_ I thought to myself as I kept very still.

The next thing that happened shocked me the most. I didn't even feel my self moving. The next thing I knew was I was laying underneath the pretend Sam, his lips attached to mine. His soft plump lips moving in sync with mine as our tongues danced and fought with each other. As his tongue caressed mine all I could think of was wanting this to be real. Wanting it so much that it physically hurt to be dreaming about this. The pain in my heart got worse and worse that I had to break away from the amazing kiss just so I could breath. As I started panting trying to get my heart and breathing back to normal his yellow eyes watched me worriedly.

"Grace?" His gorgeous dream voice said. "Grace, my love? Are you okay?"

His eyes watched mine as they took him in again. No, this can't be real. It can't be. He is de... Dead! I saw..... wait, no I didn't. I didn't see him die! He is here! This can't be happening. no one is this lucky. no one.

"Sam?" I asked him in my worn out voice. He nodded to me. My lips started to tremble as I stared and he stared back. After a while my world world turned blurry and a hand shot out to wipe my tears away. He left his hand on my cheek and I cried. Then he kissed me. This kiss held all the emotion like the other kiss, but with more passion and need for each other. He pushed me down onto the bed at the same time his tongue traced my bottom lip. I granted him access without even thinking about it. I was his. He was mine. And we were together. Again.

* Warning Lemon *

His hand trailed down my arms toward the bottom of my pale cream nighty. I had been wearing my crappy ones recently seeing as I had no one to wear lingerie for. I felt my skin flush with need as his hands made their way back up underneath my top. As his hands landed on my breasts I gasped in pleasure. It had been too long. He pushed up my nighty and over my head to exposed me to him, his hand making their way back to my boobs. He fondled around for a while getting me worked up and then letting me fall back down again, and after a while I was pissed. My head was shaking from left to right when he finally found the place i need him the most. He slipped my wet underwear off and threw them across the room to join my other clothing and his trousers. When had he taken the off?

He spread my legs and brought his head down to my most private area. He had never done this with me before and I was kind of worried that I wouldn't taste good. Before he started he glanced up at me and smiled my smile, and that was enough to make all of my worries disappear. He brought his head towards me and licked. The pleasure was too intense as he continued his work on my sex. He added two fingers and continuously pumped them until I came undone.

"Sam. Oh.... Oh, God Sam, Please. Harder. Please, do it faster" I kept chanting to him and he gladly did. My moaning and whimpering were getting louder as I neared the edge of the cliff that I wanted to be at. As soon as he realized this he added a third finger and sucked at my clit. This sent me over the edge and into complete happiness and contentment.

As soon as the aftershocks we over he crawl back up towards me - Sexily I might add - and kissed me so that I could taste myself on him. I felt him at my entrance as he glanced back at me to ask permission. We had, had sex before, but somehow it meant so much more now. I nodded my head. I felt him push inside of me until he I was full to the hilt. We both moaned at the feeling. It had been way too long. He waited for me to adjusted to his large size. I looked at him and grabbed his neck to puss him in for a long and passionate kiss. I felt him rocked inside of me, the pleasure building back up again. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in. He repeated this continuously.

"Sam, oh my gosh! please, please. God I need it harder Sam. I need you to go faster baby, your killing me here" I shouted, almost drowning in the feeling of him sheathed in me. His motions grew faster and harder as he slammed into me. He lifted one of my legs to his shoulder and the other to his waist. The new angle hit the most amazing spots and I saw black for a moment.

"Grace, oh good god Grace. You are so tight baby. I love the way you grip me, the way you suck me in. Oh yeah baby do that again." He ask me as I contracted my walls to grip him even more. His sex talk spurring me on as he pounded into me to the point of pain, but I felt nothing. nothing but bliss. He suddenly flipped us over so that I was on top and I bounced up and down on him. His large hands gripping my thighs and he pulled me down harder. After a while he could see that I was getting tired and flipped up back over so that he had full control over me again. His hand trailed down my soaking wet body to find my clit. He stroked it softly, but as soon as my hips shot of the bed he started to pinch it. I came forcefully as I gripped his cock. My screams loud enough that I was sure that the neighbors heard me. He grunts and grown grew louder and louder as he was brought to his climax.

Both of our spent bodies clung to each other as we overcame the after shocks Of the most intense moment of my life. He let me go long enough to reach down and grab my summer blanket. He pulled me to his chest and the soft beating of his heart lulled me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay. Well My very first lemon guys. How did I do?? You might think that the lemon came a bit too early but Grace thought he was dead so what would you do if you had a fit ex wolf in you bed? I know what I would do lol. This story has a long way to go but I am very sure that I will get there quickly for you.**

**I am starting to write my stories again so please look for updates on my others.**

**Please review this and tell me whether you have any ideas for me to add and to let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**Thank you**

**EmilieJanePattinsonx**


End file.
